Maybe I'll Kiss A Girl
by AerynKat
Summary: Becoming extremely famous has somewhat changed Aang and Zuko. Now their girlfriends have to deal with the consequences. What are the two girls to do? Warning; contains femmeslash, stuck-up!Aang, narcissistic!Zuko. Rated M for later chapters. COMPLETE
1. The Ego

NOTE: This story contains femmeslash/yuri (femalexfemale) and may contain overtones of slash/yaoi (malexmale). If you don't like the idea of that, please don't read.

I don't own Avatar TLA, or any associated characters. *sniff* I'm just given them some exercise.

It had been two full years since the near-apocalypse, and the world was recovering steadily, under, of course, the guidance of the new Fire Lord, and the Avatar. But however the legends portray them, they are only young boys, and being elevated to the state of near-Gods has somewhat affected them. Their poor girlfriends. What are Mai and Katara to do?

* * *

Maybe I'll Kiss A Girl

_(Inspired by the amazing czarownicykot's extraordinary vid "Mai/Katara: Kiss a girl". See it at .com/watch?v=3ohDejSL0UY. Love it!)_

_

* * *

_

Chapter One – The Ego

Katara sighed for what must have been the thousandth time that morning. It had seemed a sweet idea at first, but who the hell wanted to watch Aang talk to hordes of screaming Avatar fangirls while they had a supposedly romantic dinner in Ba Sing Se? What had happened to his "It will just be us, just us, I promise" promise?

But then, what had she really expected? It had been like this since the 100 Year War ended. Aang was a hero and everyone wanted a piece of him. And after so many years of being hunted to the brink of death, Aang was happy to oblige his Avatar hungry hordes. She found it difficult to blame him. He was young and easily impressionable after all. But did he really have to sit around telling war stories about how he single-handedly put out the blaze on Kyoshi Island by riding a giant Unagi? And did he have to do it while they were on their date?

"Aang, we've been her half an hour and we still haven't ordered dinner. If we don't hurry –" Aang cut her off. "It's fine Katara, after all, I'm the Avatar. I'm the one man time does wait for." His hordes sighed dreamily, and then begged him to finish the story. Of course, he conveniently left out the part about having almost died the other times he tried to ride the Unagi. Typical. This was her entire relationship with Aang nowadays. Sit back and 'look pretty' while Aang impressed his fans with modified war tales. Pfft. She hoped Mai was having a better time on her date. After all, Aang wasn't the only one who had had his head turned by fame.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in a restaurant not too far away..._

"Zuko, I swear if you tell one more 'How I Saved the Known World' story, I will kick your ass!" Mai threw a bread roll at Zuko to emphasize her point. He ducked, and it hit the wall.

"What's wrong with you?" he exclaimed "All I'm doing is teaching a valuable historical lessons to some eager students." Said 'eager students' were currently engaged in drooling of how 'handsome' the young Fire Lord was. "Just relax Mai. It's all part of my job. I'm the Fire Lord, it's practically law to adore me." Mai glared and threw another bread roll. A 'student' yelped as it hit her square in the nose. _'Dead hit.'_ Smirked Mai. _'May as well enjoy the free meal.'_ And she proceeded to charge a large banquet to Zuko's tab, while he entertained his 'pupils'. Hmph.

* * *

This is my first piece of fan fiction, so please be gentle! I hope you guys like it, the second part should be up tomorrow or possibly sooner. What do you think?


	2. The Super Ego

Here's chapter two!

Once again, I don't own them, I'm just taking them out for a walk.

* * *

Chapter Two – The Super Ego

After two hours of 'entertaining' Aang and Katara had finally finished their meal, and thank god for that as far as Katara was concerned. She loved Aang, as a brother at least, but he was becoming insufferable. The simplest parts of their lives had become spectacle, and she was almost beginning to wish they were still flying around the world in constant danger. Katara had never been one for ceremonies and parties, and now more than ever she wanted her boyfriend to understand that. But far from understanding, Aang wasn't even paying attention, too caught up in the glamour of his new life. He was fifteen years old now, and still as immature as ever. Everyone expected them to get married next year, but Katara was beginning to find that less and less appealing. If their life was going to continue like this, she would much rather it didn't. But how could she break up with someone she greatly cared about, and who was currently the most famous person in the known world?

All this unwanted fame had given Katara something to be grateful for however, she and Zuko's girlfriend Mai had struck up an unlikely friendship, due to their similar situations. Mai was in an almost identical position to Katara, with Zuko having had his head turned by fame just as Aang had. The two girls now spent much of their time together, and had found the friendship to be a source of great comfort. And that comfort was something Katara could use at the moment. She decided to head off to see her friend as soon as she had parted ways with Aang for the night. Not that that was going to be easy. Aang seemed to think that his supposedly 'romantic' evening out deserved something more than her offered goodnight kiss. Katara, of course, disagreed. Just like she did every night. Needless to say, Aang was becoming irritated.

"Gods, Katara, you are such a tease! You act like this charming little girlfriend whenever we are in public, but when we are alone you won't give me any more attention than a chaste little kiss! How long are you going to make me wait? I'm only a man, you know?"

Katara laughed. "Really? Because from the way you've been acting lately, I was under the impression you thought you were a God." Aang's face turned crimson. No one had spoken to him like that in years. No one else would have dared.

"Don't you realise how lucky you are? There are hundreds, no thousands, of girls just dying to be on my arm. And I chose you." Katara stared at him. Had he truly become this arrogant?

"As I recall, Aang, I was the one who agreed to be with you. You wanted me. And if there are so many other girls that are willing to put up with your ego, then date one of them!" She punctuated her remark by slamming the door in Aang's face.' Who the hell did he think he was?' she fumed. Then she remembered. He was the Avatar. Argh.


	3. The Id

Once again, They aren't mine, but they sure are fun to play with.

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Inner Id

"He said WHAT?" Mai was stunned beyond belief. "I hope you told him to take his grand majesty and–" Katara snorted derisively. "Don't worry, I did."

Katara had gone to see her friend as soon as she and Aang had had their fight. Mai was the only person who really understood how she felt. She needed that right now. More than ever before.

"I honestly don't know why you put up with him." Mai sighed to her friend. "Just finish this charade you call a relationship already." Katara raised her eyebrows.

"Are you going to dump Zuko?" Mai was speechless, then composed herself.

"I can't exactly just walk up to the ruler of the Fire Nation and say, 'You are a self=absorbed brat and I no longer wish to associate with you'. He'd roast me on the spot. As much faith as I have in my own abilities, I'm not sure I'd win a battle against Zuko." Katara laughed.

"At least your boyfriend isn't the '115 year old saviour of the world, master of all elements and bridge between the spiritual and physical realms'. I'm not sure if I could bear listening to one more story about-"

"How he saved the world?" Mai asked knowingly. Katara laughed.

"I take it His Royal Highness is suffering from a similar affliction?" Mai nodded grimly.

"I'm at the end of my tether. I actually threatened changing teams the other night."

"You mean, girls?" Katara whispered, aghast. Mai laughed at her friend's expression.

"Yes, girls. Zuko didn't take the bait though. Said he'd be happy to share." Now it was Katara's turn to laugh.

"How generous of him." She leaned in conspiratorially. "You should do it." She whispered. "Find a girl and tell him that you like her better. It would certainly knock him down a peg. In fact," Katara said, leaning back on the couch they were sharing, "I might do the same myself. I can imagine Aang's face now." Mai giggled.

"Why don't we do it together?" Mai asked. Katara's eyes widened. "Not an actual relationship, just enough to make them fight to keep us, and show them that they ought to treat us better." Katara's face took on a look of understanding.

"It would be fun to get back at him. And it would only be pretend." Mai nodded. Katara grinned, she'd made her decision. "Let's do it!"


	4. Taming the Ego

No folks, they are not mine. *tear*

* * *

Chapter Four – Taming the Ego

"You and Mai are whaat?" Aang and Zuko had mirrored looks of incredulity on their faces. "You've got to be kidding." Zuko said, flatly denying their tale. Aang was still unable to speak.

"It's true." Mai slid an arm around Katara's waist. "She's just so extraordinary. I tried to deny it for so long, but I am completely in love with her." Katara and Mai looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Prove it."

The statement came from Aang, and the other three turned to look at him in astonishment.

"What?" asked Katara. Aang smirked.

"If you are really in love, then prove it. You've tricked me before Katara, I know how clever you are. I want proof. If you prove it, I'll just accept it and walk away. We can still be friends, it isn't my fault you turned out gay." Katara gulped.

"How exactly do you intend to have us prove it?" Mai interjected, sensing her friend's distress. She really hated Aang at that moment. How dare he be so cruel to sweet, innocent Katara?

Aang grinned. "Kiss."

It wasn't a question, and Mai saw no choice but to acquiesce. She looked at Katara questioningly, the girl simply tightened her grip on Katara's waist, pulling them face to face, them gently leaned in, cupping Katara's cheek with the other hand. If the boys wanted a show, then she would damned well give them a show. She lightly ghosted the ball of her thumb across Katara's bottom lip, and felt the smaller girl shudder gently. Carefully, at an exquisitely slow pace, she leaned in, bringing their faces closer together. Petal soft lips met one another and lashes lowered as the girls closed their eyes. Mai sucked lightly on Katara's bottom lip and Katara parted her moist lips eagerly in response. Nibbling on the girl's lip, Mai's tongue gently probing, seeking entry to the other girl's mouth. Moaning ever so slightly, Katara parted her lips and met Mai's tongue with her own. Both had now entirely forgotten about their charade, not to mention that the boys were even present, and at this point, they probably no longer cared.

* * *

Zuko and Aang were stunned. They couldn't believe that they were watching their girlfriends kiss one another. What's more, they were both finding the scene playing out before them somewhat, ... enticing. Aang gulped, and Zuko just stared, his jaw hanging.

"Maybe we should leave, Aang whispered to Zuko, who nodded, not taking his eyes from the couple entwined before them. They backed out slowly, and it wasn't until the doors closed behind them that they regained their full powers of speech.

"That was... " Zuko left the sentence hanging.

"I know." Aang replied, shaken.

"Who would've thought? The two of them, together. I can't quite wrap my head around it."

"But what do we do about our more immediate problems?" Zuko said looking down and Aang followed his gaze. Zuko was right, they had a rather... _pressing_... problem to deal with first.

* * *

So folks, what do you think? Should I write more? Let me know. Zukisses to all who review! xx


End file.
